1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a system and method for analyzing packets and more specifically to a system and method for analyzing online game packets.
2. Related Art
To test stability and errors of a conventional online game server, a plurality of users are connected to the online game server to thereby test stability and errors through game play for a long period of time. However, this method requires a plurality of users to accurately test the stability and errors of the online game server, and therefore high cost is required so as to sustain such a large number of users.
To overcome the above-described problem, technologies for testing a packet capture-based online game server performance have been developed, and in the technologies, the online game server performance is tested such that {circle around (1)} a game packet transmitted between a client terminal and an online game server is captured, {circle around (2)} the captured packet is analyzed, {circle around (3)} a large amount of new packets are generated by operating the packet according to the analyzed result, {circle around (4)} a large amount of virtual users are generated based on the generated packets to connect to the online game server, and {circle around (5)} a variety of instructions are given to the connected virtual user to test performance of the online game server.
In such technologies, an operator should manually perform packet analysis when the captured packet is analyzed, thereby requiring an increased period of time at the time of analysis of the packet.
In addition, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0021207 entitled “Online game quality assurance system and a method thereof, particularly for generating and controlling a virtual character based on a captured game packet,” technologies in which packets of a plurality of users transmitted to the online game server are captured, and the captured packets are copied and edited to thereby generate and control a large amount of virtual users who behave similarly to an actual user are disclosed. In Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-00118063 entitled “Game grammar-based packet capture and analysis apparatus and method for conducting game test,” technologies for testing an online game server by generating packets with respect to a variety of game patterns of online game users are disclosed.